Her Eyes
by BookLover223
Summary: "Look . . . at . . . me . . ." he found himself whispering as a warm feeling began to wash over him. Vibrant green almond shaped eyes met his black ones and he saw no more. Nothing ever dies as long as it is not forgotten.


Her Eyes

"_Look . . . at . . . me . . ." he whispered_

_The green eyes found black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more._

_~Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg.658_

* * *

><p>He was dying, that was clear enough. The physical pain had receded after a few moments but the mental anguish was more than enough for him. He had failed to protect Lily's son, the only living representation of the women he had been in love with for most of his life. They say when you die your entire life flashes before your eyes. Eyes; Lily had vibrant green eyes that showed how she was feeling no matter what. When she laughed the humor shined in them and when she was angry there was a fire in them you didn't want to be on the receiving end of.<p>

There was movement near the wall of the shack and suddenly Potter was next to him. Potter, a complete contradiction, he looked exactly like his archenemy, except for . . . the eyes. The boy looked exactly lake his pompous father but had the eyes of his caring, sweet, kind mother. His mother; the memories welled within him quickly as he stared into Lily's eyes. The boy, the young man before him needed to know his fate but there was more to it than that. Harry Potter had never gotten the chance to meet Lily. It was for this reason he found himself speaking again before he fully realized it.

With a horrible rasp and gurgle as he cleared his throat to speak, "Take . . . it . . . Take . . . it . . ."

_ His parents were yelling again. They were always yelling, there was a loud thud as someone, presumably his mother, threw a large pan at the other person. He sighed and snuck out his window. Not that it would matter if he had just walked out the front door they wouldn't have noticed anyway. He finds his way to the park where he sees "her" again. She's on the swings with her sister and he can't help but just be completely mesmerized by her. The next year passes in a blur._

_ "You're a witch"_

_ " It's real for us …We'll get the letter you and me"_

_ " Doesn't your dad like magic?"_

_ "He doesn't like anything much."_

_ "Did you make that happen?"_

_ "No-no I didn't"_

_ "FREAK"_

_ Then suddenly and seemingly all at once everything happens. The next five years all blur together. _

_ "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts" "You'd better be in Slytherin."_

_ "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

_ "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart!' Like my dad."_

_ ". . . rather be brawny than brainy."_

_ " . . . seeing as you're neither?"_

_ "See ya, Snivellus!"_

_ "Evens, Lily" _

_ " Gryffindor!"_

_ "Snape, Severus"_

_ "Slytherin!"_

_ He's following the tunnel down to the shack and sees the wolf. An irate Potter pulls him from the tunnel._

_ "Are you ok?" To shaken to speak he nods slightly. "Well then," a slight pause "What did you see?"_

_ Sitting in front of Dumbledore "You mustn't tell a soul what you've seen."_

_ ". . . thought we we're supposed to be friends? Best friends"_

_ ". . . Dark magic . . .think it was funny-"_

_ "Something wrong with Potter."_

_ " . . . Potter saved you" "Let me? Let me?"_

_ Then it's fifth year the entire year is a rush to pass the O. W. L's and when they do the year slows down._

_ "All right, Snivellus?" Snide remarks and comments fly almost as quickly as the spells that follow them. Then she came like the guardian angel she was._

_ "Leave him ALONE"_

_ ". . .date with me Evens?"_

_ " . . . need help from a _mudblood_ like you."_

_ He regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth._

_ "I'm sorry" " I never ment to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

_ "Slipped out?" " . . . precious little Death Eater friends" You've chosen your way and I've chosen mine." _

_ After that Hogwarts is not only duller, but the next two years pass almost instantaneously. He joins the Death Eaters and lives on auto-pilot. Then he hears the prophecy and his life has meaning again._

_ "Don't kill me!" " . . . thinks it means Lily Evens." ". . . hide them all, then. Keep her – them-safe." _

_ Then on October 31__st__ it happens. He finds his way to the house in Gordric's Hallow. He stepped over Potters body not even able to muster up a sneer. He ends up in the nursery clutching her cold body to his and looking into her eyes. Her empty eyes that are no longer warm and vibrant. _

_ "Her boy survives." "He has her eyes, precisely her eyes."_

_ "Gone . . . dead . . ."_

_ Then eleven years passes and he sees her eyes again, but this time they reside in the body of the man who stole the women with those eyes from him._

_ "-mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule breaker . . . famous, attention-seeking."_

_ The lies help him to keep the boy separate from his mother, but not his father. Then it all happens to quickly Voldemort returns, Dumbledore starts dying, and Snape is told Harry Potters fate. _

_ "For him? Expecto Patronum" The silver doe fly's from his wand._

_ "After all this time"_

_ "Always"_

_ He is then forced to kill Dumbledore and take over the school. He follows orders that lead to the death of Mad-eye and many others. He finds Lily's letter and gives them the sword._

_ "The Mudblood-"_

_ "Do not use that word!"_

_ He does as ordered and manages to stay alive. He feels a strange sense of foreboding when he is told Voldemort wanted to see him, but goes anyway._

Time; lifetimes all come down to little moments. Little moments build up and become larger moments, and larger moments become lifetimes. The important moments are the ones that really stand out and those are the ones you see in your final seconds.

They say a person never dies as long as they are remembered and now he could die in peace knowing that Lily would live on through the boy who bore her eyes.

"Look . . . at . . . me . . ." he found himself whispering as a warm feeling began to wash over him. Vibrant green almond shaped eyes met his black ones and he saw no more.

When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw.

"It can't be," he found himself saying. But it was, he saw the forest where he had watched her turned around and saw the play structure. The slide where he slid with her, the monkey bars where he had swung with her, and the swings where he had first met her.

There was a lone figure sitting on a swing humming a gentle lullaby. He ran quickly to where she sat. She still looked the same as he had last seen her (alive) vibrant red hair the fell in small ringlets around her face and the same slim figure. She lifted her head and looked at him. Green met black one more.

"Hello Severus." Suddenly he remembers what Albus had said to him and realizes that he's ready for this adventure.

**It's kind of pitiful I've read the series 94.5 times and didn't think of this until I saw the movie. _Que facepalm_. I know it kind of sucks so please don't flame to much. I just had to type it otherwise it would bother me forever. ~BL223**


End file.
